


The Winter Cottage

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and Finn Spend time at a cottage for a winter weekend getaway a week before Christmas. This is a secret santa fic I did for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Cottage

They pulled up near the door of the small two story cottage the was covered in snow and looked something out of a Christmas card. An evergreen garland with red ribbon intertwined within it hung around the frame of the red door with wreaths hung by golden ribbon were placed over the two windows on either side of it. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and there was a little wooden bench by the left side of the door that Finn put the luggage he was carrying down on it so he could fish out the keys from the pocket of his jeans. Rae crossed her arms around her herself as she admired the charm of the country cottage, Finn finally found the key and unlocked the door letting them in and out of the cold.

 

“Oh Finn this is so amazing! How did you find this place?” Rae looked around in awe as Finn walked back out to get their luggage, a decorated tree stood off to the right side of the fireplace, on top of the mantel lay evergreens with gold and red ornaments tucked into them. Rae noticed a cozy looking sofa and a couple of comfy chairs to one side of it, she saw a little kitchen to her left and stairs with garland wrapped around its railing leading to the second floor. Finn walked in with their stuff and closed the door behind him.

 

“Chop’s family owns it and he gave me mates rates. We have it for the whole weekend” Finn took off his coat hanging it up on the peg near the door than grabbed Rae’s that she handed to him hanging up hers, Rae stood closer to the fire to warm up from the cold as Finn did the same.

 

“I’ll have to thank Chop than. Is that a record player?” Rae had looked over to her left to see it by the back wall behind the chairs.

 

“Yeah I had the caretaker bring one in so we could listen to music while we’re here” Finn smiled at Rae than went to one of the bags taking out a record. He took it the record player sliding out the vinyl placing it on the turntable soon the sweet sounds of Bowie came out of the speakers.

 

“Oh well you thought of everything haven’t you” Rae smirked at Finn as he walked closer to her and embraced her. He gave her a peck on the tip of her nose making Rae giggle.

 

“Yeah anything’ for me girl” Rae loved this about Finn, that he never really did big romantic gestures all the time but showed how much he loved her in the little things, the way he looks at her like she was the most precious person in the world, making tea for her in the morning, sending a text about a new song she may like, writing encouraging notes and placing them on the pillow next to her to read, or how he holds her hand during the really scary parts of a horror film, even making sure there was a record player for a weekend cottage holiday. It made these big gestures that he did do on occasion even more special and meaningful to her.

 

“So what else have you got planned?” Rae put her arms around his neck, her left hand playing with the back of his hair causing a tingle to go down Finn’s neck causing him to contently sigh.

 

“Um nothin’ after this point. Plans that I make don’t always turn out that way I want”

 

“Oh yeah like you inviting me over to yours to listen to crap reggae and make ya move than Chloe inviting herself over ruining it” They broke out into chuckles at the memory that Finn had confessed his intentions of that day to Rae a long time ago. Finn hoped this weekend wouldn’t end up that bad but he couldn’t help worrying it could go all wrong, that was the last thing he wanted and hoped everything he planned would go accordingly  .

 

“Yeah in hindsight I defiantly should of asked when she hadn’t been around” Rae nodded her agreement while chuckling.  

 

“Ok how about we make some lunch I’m a bit hungry”  

 

“Finn ya read my mind ” Finn and Rae checked out the pantry and refrigerator to find both stocked with food. They got out what they would need for their lunch and ate while Bowie played in the background. After lunch they decided to take a walk outside, they found a nice walking path leading into the wooded area out back of the cottage.

 

“This is so beautiful out here despite the fact I can’t feel me lips” Finn stopped walking letting go of Rae’s hand making her stop at the loss of contact, he faces her and takes off his scarf putting it around her neck than with a mischievous grin pulled her to him placing his warm lips on hers. Letting go of the scarf his hands cup her face causing her to shiver.

 

“Finn ya hands are cold” Rae said breaking their kiss.

 

“Sorry hold on” Finn than blows his hot breath on them rubbing them together until their warm, he cups Rae’s face again looking into her eyes than her lips licking his and placing his lips on hers again. He licks the seem of her lips before capturing the bottom one suckling it making Rae groan in pleasure, She opens her mouth inviting him in and deepens the kiss much to Finn’s delight. He buries his hand in Rae’s soft raven hair, his other hand wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to him as she entangles both of her hands into his hair. After a few moments they break apart leaning their foreheads together catching their breath.

 

“So can ya fell your lips now” Finn crinkled his eyes grinning at Rae.

 

“Yeah definitely can feel them now. I guess I should walk out in the cold more often if I’m gonna get kissed like that” Rae smirked as Finn started caressing the side of her face rubbing his thumb on her cold cheek.

 

“Think we should head back its getting late and I‘m freezing me twig and berries out here” Finn quipped as he took her hand again.

 

“Yeah sounds like a good idea, we wouldn’t want any harm to come to them twig and berries now” Rae snorted as Finn chuckled. They made their way back to the cottage. Finn starts digging out the key as Rae stands by the bench waiting.

 

“Ohhhh Fiiiinn” Finn turns to Rae only to be hit directly in the face with a very cold snowball. Finn is shocked at first than wipes his face with a very wicked grin on his face as he puts the key back in his pocket and grabs some snow forming a ball.

 

“Oi you’re gonna get it now girl”  

 

“Oh I’m so scared” Rae mocked as she started running away from the snowball he held in his hand. He throws it and misses giving Rae the chance to bend down grabbing some snow forming a ball and turning taking aim hitting Finn dead center in the chest.

“Damn girl ya too good at this” Finn said amazed than bent grabbing snow to form another snowball getting ready to throw at Rae.

 

“Years of practice Finnely” Rae said in a confident tone, they were at it for an hour then Finn found an opportunity to tackle Rae to the snow-covered ground straddling her. He lightly grabs her wrists putting them above her head and leans down to just mere inches of her face.

 

“Ya surrender” Finn bit his lower lip in the way that drove Rae wild knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

“Never” Rae said defiantly as she ached her back making her boobs trust out causing Finn to quickly glance at them detracting him just enough for Rae to use her body weight to buck him off her and quickly grab snow to throw at Finn. She scrambled up on her feet and ran to the door.

 

“Oi you saucy minx” Finn wiped his face again as he walked closer to her. “ That was cheatin’ ya know I can’t resist them charms of yours” Finn dug out the key as Rae just smirked.

 

“All’s fair in love and war babe”

 

“We’re having a rematch tomorrow” Finn playfully sneered at her as they both walked into the cottage taking their coats off and hung them up.

 

“Bring it on Finnely” Rae giggled as she grabbed the luggage and started for the stairs.

 

“Oh wait Rae that bag doesn’t need to go up to our room just this and yours” Finn nervously grabbed the green bag Rae had and took out a big gift wrapped box and put it under the tree. “ Its a Christmas gift for you to open latter” Finn bit the corner of his lower lip as he looked at her through his lashes, Rae looked at him in confusion.

 

“Finn Christmas isn’t till next week”

 

“Its an early one that I want ya to have before next week”

 

“I feel bad though my gift to you is at our flat”

 

“It’s ok being here with ya is gift enough” Finn walked over to Rae giving her a peck on the lips.

 

“You’re such a sappy sod but I love you” Rae smiled at Finn shaking her head as he just shrugged.

 

“I love you too” Finn gave Rae another peck on the lips. “Ok I’m gonna see what I can make for dinner and you go get settled in just leave me stuff I’ll get it later”

 

“Ok I was gonna change anyway playin’ in the snow have soaked me jeans” Rae rolled her eyes as she sighed letting out a small chuckle, Finn smiled than turned to the kitchen to look in the pantry for ideas as Rae made her way to their room. She put the luggage on top of the cozy rustic looking bed, she looked around to see a mirror in one corner of the room a small fireplace opposite the foot of the bed with a little wreath hanging over the mantel and a small plush chair in the other corner. The floor was a warm mahogany that had a small rug by the foot of the bed, Rae took off her jeans and rummaged through her bag to find some leggings to put on. After she unpacked her stuff and Finns even though she didn’t have to she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to smell something good cooking.

 

“Mmmmm what ya makin’ ?” Rae asked as she sat down at the table, Finn put a cup of tea in front of a grateful Rae giving her a kiss on top of her head.

 

“Spaghetti”

 

“Ya Nan's recipe?”

 

“Yeah” Finn said still surprised the ingredients he needed for the recipe was on hand. He figured it had been chop helping to make his plan go smoothly, making sure he and Rae would have a good time here who else would know about the walnut whips Rae’s favorite candy minus the walnut that is. Rae got up and put another record on and as music played she sat back down at the table just looking at Finn making his way around the kitchen, soon dinner was on the table and they tucked in enjoying their meal.

 

“I’m gonna go change in some pj’s” Rae got up placing her plate in the sink and started making her way out when Finn grabbed her by the waist from behind pulling her close to him her back pressed to his chest and nuzzled the side of her neck causing her to giggle.

 

“So is that how its gonna be, ya just gonna leave me to do all the clean up?”

 

“Yep that was the idea” Rae smirked looking at him with teasing eyes as he started to tickle her. “OK, ok I was just teasing of course I’m bloody comin’ back to help” Rae giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek as Finn let go of her.

 

“Ok but if ya not back in Five minutes I’m gonna hunt you down and tickle ya again” Rae turned playfully scrunching up her nose sticking her tongue out then grinned and left. A few minutes latter Rae was helping dry dishes as Finn washed. Finn came down the stairs after going to change in a pair of gray tracksuit bottoms and a Henley shirt and found Rae fast asleep curled up on the sofa, He bent down pacing her arms around his neck and lifted her up into his arms carrying her to and up the stairs as Rae sleepily nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He gently layed her down on the bed covering her than slipped in bed on the other side placing his arm around her waist and cuddled up next to her closing his eyes and drifted off in sleeps quiet, calming, embrace.

 

********************

 

The sunlight streamed through the window waking a reluctant Rae up, she stretched and looked to see that she had been moved to the bed. She sits up to see Finn wasn’t next to her but saw his indent on the pillow and knew he had slept next to her. She was about to get out of bed to look for him when Finn wearing just boxers holding a tray of tea and food came into the room and placed the tray near the foot of the bed. He climbed back into bed next to Rae giving her a peck on the lips before pouring himself some tea.

 

“Breakfast in bed Finley ya spoiling me. Ya know I’m gonna expect this every mornnin’ now right?” Rae quipped as she poured tea for herself and took a bite of her bacon sandwich that tasted heavenly to her taste buds. Finn huffed out a laugh before taking a sip of his tea.

 

“Sorry breakfast in bed service is only available for special occasions” Finn gave her a crooked grin than bit into his own sandwich.

 

“Damn! Guess I’ll just have to take _full advantage_  of this service while it lasts then” Rae leaned over with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as her right hand caresses the side of his face and places her lips on his for a kiss. Finn gently pushes her down on the bed deepening the kiss as his hand runs along Rae’s arm sliding up to her hand removing it from his face to intertwine his fingers with hers than held their hands together above her head. Rae moans in their kiss as Finn’s tongue explores her mouth, he than gently straddles her and his other hand starts to skillfully unbutton her pj top as Rae’s left hand caresses the back of his head her fingers playing with his hair. Thirty minutes later they lay together with their limbs entangled and heartbeats slowly returning to a normal rhythm as their heated skin cools, breathing heavily.

 

“Well if that’s the thank you for me breakfast in bed service I may have to rethink me rule” Finn said as his breath was returning to normal, Rae cuddled closer to him as she raised her head to look at him warmly, lazily tracing shapes on his chest.

 

“Maybe ya should” Rae kissed his chest and looked back up at him. “So what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Chop said their was a record shop in the town near by figure we could check it out” Finn raised his bushy eyebrows with a smile on his face already knowing she would love the idea.

 

“Sounds like a perfect start to me. What else after that?” Finn removed his hand from behind his head to intertwine his fingers with Rae’s.

 

“Oh definitely that rematch that I’m gonna win this time”

 

“Right well you can try” Rae snorted as Finn with a devilish grin starts to tickle Rae. “ Ok stop Finn I can’t breath” Rae giggled as Finn stopped and got up out of bed, he put on his boxers that was flung on the floor a few minutes before and handed Rae her ruby colored knickers and matching bra, they got dressed between kisses and they finished their sandwiches and lukewarm tea. They walked downstairs with Finn taking the tray back to the kitchen to be dealt with latter and headed to the picturesque town near by to the record shop, they spent most of the morning there looking through row after row of vinyl records. Around noon they left with a couple of records and headed to a cafe near the shop for a bit of tea and lunch.

 

“Missing ya Nan” Rae said as she watched Finn look at the record with the same look he had when his Nan passed, the look of  heartache that was reflected in his eyes that night still etched in Rae’s mind, Finn looked up at Rae nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, me Nan use to play this record all the time during the holidays, Bing Crosby was one of her favorite crooners. She lost the album in a fire when I was around fifteen and never managed to replace it, felt I had to get it” Finn smiled at memories that played in his mind of Christmases spent baking gingerbread biscuits and decorating them while his Nan’s Bing Crosby album played in the room.

 

“Well than we should play it when we get back to the cottage, you want to head out?” Rae reached over to hold his hand her thumb rubbing the top of his fingers. Finn smiled small at her as he finished his tea.

 

“Yeah, and we do have a rematch planned” Finn got up grabbing his wallet out of his pocket to go and pay the bill while Rae looked at him with a confident smile.

 

“Ya gonna lose”

 

“Will see I’ll be ready for ya, not gonna fall for ya charms this time girl” Finn said giving her a crooked smile glancing at her chest and looked back up, he winked as he walked to the till to pay as Rae rolled her eyes gathering their things. They walk in the cottage after coming back from town and put the one album Finn bought next to the record player to be listened to latter.

 

“So ya ready to loose Finnely” Rae said confidently as she made a show of stretching her chest area smirking at Finn. He just shook his head knowing what Rae was up to and wouldn’t let Rae’s psychological games work.

 

“Oh I think you’ll be the one losing girl” Finn walked out the door as Rae followed rolling her eyes. It didn’t take long for the onslaught to begin with Rae getting the first shot in, Finn managed to get Rae in the back a few times but the clear winner of the the rematch was Rae getting in several shots to Finn’s chest and Face. After some time Finn called a truce still not admitting Rae won, Rae agreed to the truce and they started to build a snowman wanting to enjoy the more of the afternoon before finally going into the cottage for the night.

 

“We need to get some rocks or sommat for his eyes, mouth and buttons” Rae said as she and Finn were finishing up the top of the head, Finn looked around to see some rock that were exposed though the snow and went to get some as Rae headed to a tree and fund some twigs for arms and brought them back to their creation. They finished up and Finn took his scarf and put it around the snowman’s neck

 

“Ok Frosty ya can have that temporally but I want it back tomorrow” Finn said and tapped the side of the snowman’s face while Rae shook her head pressing her lips together to keep from giggling .

 

“I don’t know Finn he doesn’t look like a frosty we should name him something else”  

 

“ What ya want to call it?”

 

“How about Morrissey?” Rae said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms than looked at Finn to see what he had to say.

 

“Yeah I like it” Finn nodded his head in agreement as he was hit in the back with another snowball. “ Oi I said truce girl” Finn said as he shook his head with a devilish grin on his face as he grabbed some snow.

 

“Well I’m breaking it, so deal with it” Rae laughed and ducked just in time to miss the snowball Finn just threw at her and just like that the snowball fight resumed. After another thirty minutes the sun was hanging low in the sky and they decided go inside as a tie was declared.  

They walked into the font door and took off their snow covered coats, Rae walked over to the fire but still couldn’t get warm. What she wanted at that moment was to take a warm bath but would have to settle for a shower seeing that the small bathroom didn’t have a bathtub. Rae went upstairs to find a change of pj’s  and headed to the bathroom. She was enjoying the warm steamy stream of water flowing over her body taking the chill from her bones. She was humming a Smiths song as she was washing herself when the shower curtain moved and Finn peeked his head inside.

 

“Want company?” Finn said suggestively as he licked his lower lip, Rae turned to face him smiling.

 

“Thought ya would never ask” Finn discarded his clothes and hopped in the shower. Rae placed a kiss on his lips as Finn put his arms around her holding her tighter to him pushing her softly against the wall of the shower. Finn kisses down her neck as Rae closes her eyes letting out a contended sigh than biting her lower lip as Finn finds that place behind her ear that drives her wild. Rae runs her hand up his wet back to entangle her fingers through his damp hair as his right hand slides up from her waist to her left breast massaging it causing Rae to moan out at the wonderful feel of his hand on her skin. He rolls her nipple with his thumb and forefinger as he starts to kiss his way down her chest to replace his hand with his mouth. As Finn suckles her breast Rae takes her hand from his hair and runs it down his back cupping his arse pulling him closer to her feeling his hardness as she let out another moan. Finn kneels in front of Rae as she  moves the shower head over a bit to keep water away from Finn’s face as he kisses and lightly nips every inch of her stomach and hips working his way lower. The tingles were becoming to much for Rae and not enough all at the same time as Finn continued to tease Rae he loved to take his time to worship her, he finally worked his way to her center as he put her left leg over his shoulder wrapping his arm around it and Rae held on to the elbow of the shower head for support. He parted her lips with his thumbs and place his mouth on her clit flicking his tongue upon it making Rae swallow thickly as her toes curled, a warmth inside of her from his kisses and touch burned even hotter as he continued his movement with his tongue. Rae groans as Finn inserts one then two fingers into her moving them in and out; Rae starts to breathe faster as her orgasm nears.

 

“Oh Finn, oh yes, yes…oh I’m so close” Rae whimpers as she runs her finger though his hair and pushing his head deeper encouraging Finn on, he knew when she did this she was about to cum. Rae screamed her orgasm as wave after wave flowed over her like the stream of  warm water flowing down her body. Finn gently puts her leg down off his shoulder and stood. He cupped Rae’s face giving her a deep kiss her taste mingles with their kiss, Rae wraps her arms around him. They kiss under the genital flow of the water pressed together letting their hands explore each other when Finn lifts Rae’s right leg up to his waist tilting his pelvis and enters her slowly making Rae gasps into the their kiss. Finn caresses the side of her face as they continue to devour each other in their passionate kiss, Finn trusts into Rae slowly making love to her getting lost on her warmth and the feel of her lips on his. Rae rolls her hips to meat every thrust holding him tighter to her needing to be connected to him body and soul. They increase their speed as the heat deep within them build under the warm flow of water, soon their groaning out their orgasms at the same time, breathing heavily.

 

“I love you Rae” Finn breathed out trying to regain it, looking into her eyes that he could lose himself in for all of eternity lovingly as he stroked her cheek.

 

“I love you too Finn” Rae said softly as she held on to him then gave him soft pecking kisses on his lips.

 

“I’m gonna dry off and dress than start dinner” Finn kissed the top of her nose as Rae reluctantly let him go and finished her shower. Ten minuets later Rae was dressed and walked down the stairs to the small kitchen to help Finn with dinner. They sat and had a lovely meal of hotpot while listening to the Bing Crosby album, Finn shared more stories of his Nan and him decorating the tree and baking biscuits, of her reading a Christmas carol to him at bed time of the days leading up to Christmas. Rae shared stories of disastrous holidays that ended with an occasional takeaway Christmas pizza. After dinner they cuddled on the soft white shag rug in front of the fireplace leading against the front of the sofa listening to some Mazzy Star drinking beer and talking about the next weeks festivities.

 

“Ok so we have to remember Chops sexy New Years Eve party he said to not for get the sleeping bags” Finn said as he finished his beer.

 

“He’s twenty-five years old and he still calls his party’s _sexy party’s_ ” Rae snorted a laugh doing air quotes to emphasize sexy party, shaking her head at her old time friend hoping he never changes. “ I’m sure when he’s in a nursing home and hosts afternoon party’s he still call them sexy party’s and pass out the Viagra” Finn just lost it with that than nodded in agreement knowing that chop would be the first one to agree.

 

“Ok what is in the box?” Rae had eyed it for quite a while, Finn took a breath and reluctantly moved from Rae’s side getting up from the rug to get the big wrapped gift to bring it over to Rae who sat up straighter and crossed her legs.

 

“Here ya go” Finn sat back down and sucked on his lower lip, his heart raced as nervousness built up in him, Rae took the gift and opened it to find a smaller gifted wrapped box inside it. She looked at Finn with furrowed brows as she opened up the smaller box to find another smaller wrapped box inside.

 

“Very funny Finn how many boxes do I have to unwrap to get to the gift if there even _is_ one” Rae playfully  glared at him for his little joke.

 

“I promise there is one” Finn gestured her to go on as Rae sighed smiling at him as she shakes her head rolling her eyes. Finn thought to himself he had picked a wrong time to quit smoking as he rubbed the top of his thighs as he watch her continued to open her gift.

 

“If this is another guitar pick in here it better have belonged to Noel Gallagher” Rae said referencing the gag gift Finn got her on her birthday a few days ago before opening up the box and finding another smaller one, she playfully growled at Finn as she kept at it until she fond a tiny box opening it.

 

“Oh my god Finn is this-” Finn got up and keeled in front of her taking the antique princess cut diamond ring out of the box holding it in front of a still shocked Rae as a tear fell down her face.

 

“Rae you and I have been through a lot over the years, a break up than getting back together, a long distance relationship when you went to uni and a second break up and reconciliation. We’ve been tested and retested but through it all we came through it stronger, I can’t imagine life without having anyone to argue over music with, to laugh with over a pint at the local, to have someone to tell about my day and to listen about there’s, to be there in the bad times as well as the good. Rae I have all that with you, you have become my home, my refuge, my best friend, I love you with all that I have and I want to share my life with you. So Rae will you have me as your husband would you do me the honor of becoming me wife?” Finn felt a sense of nerves wash over him as he swallowed thickly in awaiting her answer.

 

“I thought you weren’t good with words Finn?” Rae sniffed as another tear fell down her face smiling at him.

 

“I like to think you’ve helped me over the years with that” Finn huffed out a light laugh. “So…” Finn bit his lower lip as he still held the ring in his hand.

 

“Yes numpty I’ll marry you, you are my home too and heart and soul always” Rae smiles as more tears of happiness fell down her face. Rae felt that she was so lucky to be marrying her best friend, quite, kind, special Finn, the person who saw the strength in her when she couldn’t, the person who really saw her soul when she tough no one could. Finn put the ring on her finger giving her a kiss.

 

“This is a beautiful ring Finn its perfect ” Rae admired it as it caught the light of the fire, Finn took her hand rubbing his thumb over the top of her fingers and over the ring lovingly.

 

“The ring was me Nan's. I’m happy you love it” Finn pulled Rae to him so they were both keeling in front of each other.

 

“I do and I’ll cherish it that much more” Rae smiled as Finn moved his hand to caress the side of her face his thumb strokes her cheek, he took this moment in as the light from the fireplace danced across her face and the music played in the room. He knew this would be a moment he would remember into his old age.

 

He pushed some hair behind her ear looking deeply into her eyes than slid his fingers into her ebony locks as his lips find hers in a soft and tender kiss. Rae wraps her hands around his waist sliding one up to the base of his neck running her fingers through his soft hair deepening the kiss. Finn slid his hands down her curvaceous body to the hem of her band shirt lifting it breaking the kiss to look at her for permission that she nodded her head yes. The feel of his fingers ghosting over her skin sent a wonderful sensation throughout Rae’s body as Finn slowly removes her top above her head and discarded it to side next to them. Rae removes Finn’s shirt in the same manner than reaches around herself unclasping her ruby colored bra making Finn lick his lip and his pupils dilate to almost black with lust. Rae slowly removes one bra strap down her arm than the other side as she looked at him with a sly grin, she lets the bra fall to the ground feeling like a goddess as she revels in the look Finn gives her a mix of love and lust, he wraps her in his arms, pressing their bodies together. He kisses down her neck dragging his lips making Rae moan from the tingles of his lips on her now heated skin, Finn’s hands explorer up and down her back pulling her closer. He lightly nips at her collar bone than placed a kiss on her shoulder. He guides her down on top of the white shag rug until he lays half on top of her and starts kissing down her chest reveling in every inch of her flesh and intoxicating sent of vanilla of her skin.

 

“Finn are we really about to shag on a shag rug in front of the fireplace?” Rae asked as she played with his hair, Finn grinned at her joke looking at her as he supported his weight on his elbow.

 

“Wha’ ya don’t think its romantic?” Finn smirked as he placed small kisses on her stomach whilst gliding his hand up Rae’s right thigh making it hard for her to think as he teasingly neared her center.

 

“I-it’s a bit cliché” Rae said her breathing increased as Finn slides his hand back up her side to cup her breast making Rae hitch her breath as he grazed his thumb over her nipple.

 

“Ya know another word for cliché? Classic” Finn said in-between kissing his way back up her body to her neck sucking on the spot behind her ear that sent shivers down her neck as she bit her lower lip rolling her eyes to the back of her head in pleasure. Finn runs his hand back down her body loving the feel of her skin on his finger tips something he can never get enough of. He reached the waistband of her pj bottoms and slipped his hand under them moving his hand further down rubbing her clit though her now soaked silk knickers. Rae moans than takes a hold of her bottoms and takes them off allowing Finn better access, Finn goes back to kissing her neck as he moves the silk fabric aside moving his finger in a slow circular motion making Rae’s toes curl as Finn enjoys the flush of her skin and her whimpers and groans of pleasure knowing the signs that she was already close. He slid two fingers down and entered her while tapping his thumb on her clit that caused Rae to arch her back off of the floor as an intense orgasm rushed through her.

 

Finn kisses and drags his lips down Rae’s body in opened mouthed kisses to the waistband of her kickers. He peppers tiny kisses on her skin along the length of the band of her underwear than slips them off taking his time to kiss her thighs on the way down making Rae bite her lower lip at the tingling sensation he was causing with his lips. Finn goes back to give Rae a kiss than she sits up and pushes Finn down bending down kissing his neck making Finn groan as she starts kissing and lightly nipping every inch of his well muscled chest than swirled her tongue around one of his nipples making Finn almost wimpier as he entangles his hand in her hair. Rae kisses further down his well toned stomach and than pulls the tracksuit bottoms down his legs, once completely naked Rae looks at Finn with a hunger in her eyes as she straddles him. She grabs his wrists placing them up around his head than kisses his neck again in a spot she knew that drove him wild. She takes one of her hands and takes his hardness in her hand casing Finn to let out a gasp, she guides him to her entrance and slowly lowers herself onto him as they both moan out. She starts to roll her hips slowly as Finn trusts up finding a rhythm that sent them into an euphoric state as they moved as one. Finn places his hands on her waist holding it tightly pulling her forward to him as they continue there slow pace not wanting to rush, Finn looks into Rae’s eyes noticing the firelight reflecting in them, he slides his hand up her sides to cups her breasts kneading them as Rae arches her back letting her head roll back, her hands hold onto his forearms sliding them up to he hands as she continues to move her hips languidly. Rae leans down on her forearms on either side of Finn’s head as her fingers play with his hair and kisses him passionately as his hands wrap around her holding her closer to him as his trusts increase, sweat starts forming on their bodies. Rae groans into their kiss as her orgasm builds into a raging inferno that would eclipse the fire burning in the fireplace.

 

“Oh Finn yesss I’m s-so…cloooose” Rae barely said coherently as the sensations made it hard for her to form a sentence, lost in the pleasure of them being connected in the most primal way. Finn groaned as he felt himself getting closer too and they both went at a faster pace until their orgasms explodes through them making them see stars. Finn held Rae close to him, loving the weight of her on top of him and the skin to skin contact, as they both came down from the bliss they reached together. Rae raised her head to place a soft kiss on Finn’s lips than moved to his side, Finn sat up to grab an afghan off the sofa to cover them and pillows to put behind their heads for comfort. Rae cuddles into Finns arms as she rests her head on his chest listening to his comforting heartbeat as her hand finds his to hold intertwining their fingers together. Finn traces shapes on her back as they both look into the crackling fire burning in front of them.

 

“Ya know I think when we find a home one day we defiantly need one with a fireplace and shag rug because we need to repeat what we just did” Rae smirks as she looked at Finn.

 

“Noted fireplace and shag rug for dream home, a must” Finn nodded his head curtly making Rae giggle.

 

“I love you Finn” Rae said as she cuddled closer to him resting her leg between his legs, Finn places a soft kiss on top of Rae’s head.

 

“Love you too Rae” Finn said as he saw Rae yawn blinking her eyes heavily falling asleep a few moments later, Finn plays with her hair in a soothing manner musing at the fact that the woman in his arms will be his wife in a matter of months, a feeling of euphoria washed over him that he was going to share his life with this special, kind, loud woman and he wouldn’t have it any other way. As Finn looked at his Nan’s engagement ring on Rae’s hand he realized that one of his plans had actually came to fruition, soon he drifted off with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
